


Before the Flame

by zyxth



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Meph with hemipenis, Norrin got cursed :D, Norrin was given choice but it's still dubcon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: Written by my friend who wants to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Mephisto/Norrin Radd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Before the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend who wants to remain anonymous.

นอร์รินกำลังแปลกใจ ช่วงสองสามวันมานี้ร่างสูงสีแดงที่มักจะมาเกาะแกะเขา จู่ๆก็หายไปแบบไร้ร่องรอย อันที่จริงการอยู่แบบนี้ก็สงบเงียบดีไม่น้อย เขาหมกตัวอยู่ในห้องเล็กๆ กลิ่นกำมะถันจางๆลอยมาตามลมร้อนที่พัดไปทั่วแดนนรก เคล้าคลอไปกับเสียงกรีดร้องโหยหวนของวิญญาณที่ดังแว่วมาจากที่ไกลๆ

  
น่าเบื่อ…

  
สภาพแวดล้อมที่ไม่คุ้นเคยทำให้เขาไม่อาจทำทุกอย่างในแบบที่ต้องการได้ แม้ว่าเมฟิสโตจะไม่ได้ห้ามหรือส่งคนมาคอยควบคุมเขา แต่นอร์รินก็เลือกที่จะเก็บตัวอยู่กับห้องมากกว่าจะออกไปเจอกับผู้คนที่มองเขาเป็นตัวประหลาดด้านนอก

เขาไม่ว่าคนพวกนั้นหรอก จะให้คิดอย่างไรกับคนที่ถูกราชาแดนนรกจับมาและเลี้ยงดูราวกับนายบำเรอในวัง

นอร์รินแนบผิวกายเย็นๆกับกรอบหน้าต่าง พยายามระงับอารมณ์ เขาตัดสินใจจะไปต่อรองกับเมฟิสโตอีกครั้ง ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ได้สนใจเขาแล้ว บางทีอาจจะมีหวังที่จะได้ออกไปจากที่นี่

ร่างสีเงินขึ้นเหยียบบนเซิฟบอร์ดก่อนจะพาตัวเองไปยังจุดหมายปลายทาง

เมฟิสโตกำลังนั่งเอกเขนกอยู่บนบัลลังก์ ทั้งซ้ายและขวาต่างขนาบด้วยบริวารชายหญิงในอาภรณ์โปร่งบางที่แทบปิดอะไรไม่มิด บริวารเหล่านั้นบ้างก็กำลังส่ายเอวอย่างยั่วยวน บ้างก็กำลังร่วมรักกันอย่างโจ่งแจ้งไร้ยางอายภายใต้การจับจ้องของจ้าวนรก เมฟิสโตยิ้ม ริมฝีปากที่มักเอ่ยคำพูดชวนโมโหเผยออ้าเพื่อรับลูกองุ่นที่ถูกป้อนด้วยปากจากปิศาจสาวด้านข้าง

นอร์รินมองภาพตรงหน้าอย่างหยามเหยียด ทั้งๆที่เขาน่าจะพอใจกับการที่อีกฝ่ายไม่มายุ่งกับตน แต่เมื่อเห็นท่าทางพออกพอใจของเมฟิสโต เขาก็รู้สึกกรุ่นโกรธอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

“ออกไปให้หมด!” นอร์รินตวาดเสียงดัง เขารู้ว่าไม่มีสิทธิ์ออกคำสั่งกับเหล่าปิศาจตรงหน้า แต่ก็ไม่อาจทนเห็นภาพบัดสีเหล่านั้นดำเนินต่อไป

ปิศาจเหล่านั้นกลับหันมามองเขาอย่างงุนงง จนกระทั่งเมฟิสโตโบกมือช้าๆ พวกมันจึงค่อยๆถอยหลังไปยืนชิดกำแพง

“มีอะไรที่รัก” น้ำเสียงที่เจือแววหยอกล้อทำให้นอร์รินหมดความอดทน

“ข้าจะกลับดาวเซนน์ลา”

เมฟิสโตตอบกลับโดยไม่ต้องคิด “ไม่อนุญาต”

นอร์รินเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น ดวงตาโกรธขึ้งจ้องไปยังร่างบนบัลลังก์ “ถ้าคิดว่าห้ามข้าได้ก็ลองดู”

เมฟิสโตยิ้มราวกับเจอของเล่นที่ถูกใจ เขาหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ “อย่าทำเป็นไม่รู้เรื่องไปหน่อยเลย ตราบใดที่คำสาประหว่างเจ้ากับข้ายังไม่สลายหายไป ก็จงยอมรับสภาพดังเช่นตอนนี้เสียเถอะ ส่วนการปลดคำสาปนั้น เจ้าก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าข้าต้องการสิ่งใดแลกเปลี่ยน”

นอร์รินเม้มปาก แววตาอาฆาตจ้องตรงไปยังคนตรงหน้า เมฟิสโตเห็นท่าทางอันดื้อรั้นนี้แล้วก็อดยิ้มไม่ได้ ก่อนจะหันไปสั่งบริวารที่ยืนรอบๆให้ ‘เชิญ’ นอร์รินกลับไปที่ห้อง เอ่ยทิ้งท้ายเพียงสั้นๆ “อย่าลืมว่าเงื่อนไขของข้าเปลี่ยนแปลงได้เสมอ หากเจ้ายังไม่รีบตัดสินใจ”

ทันทีที่ร่างสีเงินถูกอุ้มหายไป สีหน้าของเมฟิสโตก็ไร้ซึ่งท่าทีหยอกล้อดังเช่นเมื่อครู่อีก เขาหันไปส่งสายตาเย็นชาให้กับกลุ่มปิศาจ ซึ่งก็เหมือนกับรับรู้ความต้องการของเขาได้ จึงค่อยๆถอยออกจากห้องไปจนหมด

นอร์รินที่ถูกพากลับมาที่ห้องทำสิ่งใดไม่ได้นอกจากระบายอารมณ์กรุ่นโกรธกับข้าวของ กระจกบานสูงที่มุมห้องถูกเขาปัดจนแตกกระจายลงบนพื้น นอร์รินก้มลงมองเศษกระจกที่แตกกระจายเหล่านั้น ภาพสะท้อนของเขาปรากฏขึ้นในเศษกระจก ผิวกายสีเงินวาวไร้ตำหนิ บัดนี้กลับมีอักขระสีดำสนิทปรากฏอยู่เป็นแถวล้อมรอบคอ ร่องรอยที่ย้ำเตือนถึงความเป็นจริง

คำสาปที่น่ารังเกียจ

เป็นเพราะความประมาทของเขาที่บุ่มบ่ามเข้ามาจัดการกับเมฟิสโตโดยไม่วางแผนให้รอบคอบ สุดท้ายจึงโดนกับดักที่อีกฝ่ายวางไว้เล่นงาน เขาอาจจะตายไปแล้วถ้าหากมันเป็นคำสาปที่ต้องการเอาชีวิต แต่คำสาปนี้กลับ…

“หลังจากโดนคำสาปนี้ เจ้าจะออกห่างจากข้าไม่ได้ชั่วชีวิต..” นอร์รินนึกถึงคำพูดของเมฟิสโต ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่เคยลองพิสูจน์ ตรงกันข้ามนอร์รินลองพยามทุกวิธีที่จะ ‘ออกห่าง’ จากเมฟิสโต เพียงแต่เมื่อถึงระยะหนึ่ง ร่างกายของเขาจะเจ็บปวดรุนแรงราวกับจะแตกสลาย และทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากดิ้นรนเพื่อกลับมาอยู่ตรงหน้าอีกฝ่ายครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าเหมือนลูกเจี๊ยบที่เดินวนอยู่ในสวน

คนเดียวที่รู้จักคำสาปนี้และวิธีแก้ก็คือตัวของเมฟิสโตเอง แต่นอร์รินไม่มีทางก้มหัวให้อีกฝ่ายก่อนอย่างแน่นอน เมฟิสโตที่รู้เรื่องนี้จึงเป็นฝ่ายยื่นเงื่อนไขเพื่อหาทางลงให้ “มอบร่างกายเจ้าให้ข้า แล้วข้าจะปล่อยเจ้าไป”

“มอบร่างกาย” นี่หมายถึงอะไร ไม่มีใครรู้ชัดไปกว่านอร์รินอีกแล้ว แค่เพียงเห็นสายตาที่มองมาของเมฟิสโต นอร์รินก็รู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบเหมือนโดนจ้องไปจนถึงจิตวิญญาณ

หากเมฟิสโตบังคับเขาในเรื่องนี้ นอร์รินก็ยังคงพอหาเหตุผลให้ความชอบธรรมของตัวเองได้ แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับปล่อยให้เขาตัดสินใจเองอย่างใจเย็น รอจนกระทั่งเขาทนไม่ไหวและเป็นฝ่ายที่ก้าวเข้าสู่หลุมพราง ความหยิ่งทระนงในตัวเองทำให้นอร์รินละล้าละลังและไม่กล้าตัดสินใจ

ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไปนาน จิตใจของนอร์รินก็ยิ่งไม่สงบ เขาจะอยู่ที่นี่ตลอดไปโดยไม่ต้องทำตามความต้องการของเมฟิสโตก็ได้ แต่การที่ถูกขังอยู่ในที่ที่ไม่อาจรับรู้สภาพภายนอกทำให้เขากังวลแทบบ้า กาแลคตัสที่หาเขาไม่เจออาจจะคิดว่าเขาทรยศ หลังจากนั้น… นอร์รินไม่กล้าคิดต่อ

สุดท้ายเมื่อไม่เห็นทางเลือกอื่น เขาจึงก้าวมาหยุดที่หน้าห้องของเมฟิสโตอีกครั้ง ปิศาจสาวตนหนึ่งประตูเปิดออกราวกับรับรู้ว่าเขามาถึง เมฟิสโตนอนเอกเขนกอยู่บนเตียงอย่างสบายใจ ผ้าคลุมสีแดงทิ้งตัวปิดบังร่าง มีเพียงดวงตาสีทองที่ฉาบไปด้วยความพอใจมองมาที่นอร์ริน “ตัดสินใจแล้วหรือ?”

นอร์รินจ้องกลับอย่างเย็นชา “ทำตามที่เจ้าต้องการ แล้วปลดคำสาปนี่ซะ”

เมฟิสโตยิ้มกว้าง เอ่ยช้าๆ “สัญญาย่อมเป็นสัญญา เมื่อได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ ข้าจะปล่อยเจ้าไป”

ผิวสีเงินเรียบลื่นถูกเมฟิสโตสัมผัสอย่างแผ่วเบา นอร์รินตัวแข็งทื่อ เขาเหลียวมองไปด้านข้าง ปิศาจสาวที่เปิดประตูให้เขาตนนั้นก็ยังยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม…

“ให้นางออกไป” เขาหันไปบอกเมฟิสโต แต่อีกฝ่ายเพียงแค่ยิ้ม มือซุกซนยังคงไม่หยุดสำรวจทุกซอกมุมของเขา นอร์รินคว้าข้อมืออีกฝ่ายแน่น บังคับให้เมฟิสโตต้องหยุดและมองมาที่เขาอย่างไม่พอใจนัก

“มีนางอยู่ด้วยแล้วอย่างไร เจ้าไม่ตื่นเต้นหรือ?” พูดพลาง มือก็กอบกุมเข้าที่ช่วงล่างของนอร์ริน นอร์รินสะดุ้ง ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ “ให้นางออกไป!”

เมื่อเห็นนอร์รินคัดค้านหัวชนฝา แถมยังมีทีท่าจะ ‘ไม่ไปต่อ’ เมฟิสโตก็ยักไหล่น้อยๆ ก่อนจะโบกมือไล่ปิศาจสาวตนนั้นออกไป

“พอใจหรือยัง ที่รักของข้า” เมฟิสโตเดินเข้ามาใกล้นอร์ริน ริมฝีปากขบเม้มลงบนต้นคอที่สลักอักขระสีดำนั้น ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวเป่ารดทำให้นอร์รินขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด เมฟิสโตปลดผ้าคลุมออก เผยเรือนร่างแข็งแกร่งกำยำ และแก่นกายขนาดใหญ่ที่กำลังผงกหัวชูชัน แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้นอร์รินตกตะลึงไม่ใช่ขนาดแต่เป็น…

“สองอัน..?”

เมฟิสโตยิ้มให้กับท่าทางตกใจของนอร์ริน “ปิศาจล้วนเป็นเช่นนี้ หรือว่าเท่านี้ก็ยังทำให้เจ้าพอใจไม่ได้?”

นอร์รินแค่นเสียงให้กับคำหยอกล้อ แต่ก่อนจะเอ่ยสิ่งใดตอบกลับ เมฟิสโตก็ประกบริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวลงมาบดเบียด คำพูดทั้งหลายถูกเก็บกลืนลงคอจนหมดสิ้น รู้สึกถึงเพียงการรุกล้ำอย่างจาบจ้วงของอีกฝ่ายเท่านั้น ลิ้นร้อนถูกส่งมาพัวพันแลกเปลี่ยนของเหลวในโพรงปาก มันเป็นจูบที่ทั้งเร่าร้อนและเอาแต่ใจ กว่าเมฟิสโตจะผละออก นอร์รินก็แทบหายใจไม่ทัน

แววตากราดเกรี้ยวของนอร์ริน บัดนี้ถูกเจือไปด้วยความปรารถนา เขาไม่ต้องการให้เมฟิสโตทำกับเขาเหมือนเป็นของเล่น จูบเมื่อครู่ปลุกเร้าความรู้สึกและความต้องการจะเอาชนะของนอร์รินขึ้นมา ร่างสีเงินขยับเข้าหาเมฟิสโตและเป็นฝ่ายประกบปากลงไปอีกครั้ง ฉวยจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังแปลกใจ ผลักเมฟิสโตล้มลงบนเตียงและขึ้นคร่อมด้านบน

แก่นกายของเมฟิสโตถูกกอบกุมด้วยมือโลหะเย็นเยียบ เทียบกับการถูกกระทำแล้ว นอร์รินเลือกที่จะเป็นฝ่ายคุมเกมนี้ แรงเสียดสีจากฝ่ามือและอุณหภูมิที่ต่างกันทำให้เมฟิสโตรู้สึกดีจนครางในลำคอออกมาเบาๆ

นอร์รินเลือกที่จะจัดการให้อีกฝ่ายเสร็จสมไปสักรอบก่อน แต่ไม่ว่าจะปรนเปรอแก่นกายใหญ่ยักษ์นั้นมากเท่าไหร่ มันก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะไปถึงจุดหมายแม้แต่น้อย มีเพียงความแข็งขืนและร้อนผ่าวที่เพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“แค่นั้นไม่พอหรอก ลองใช้ตรงนี้ของเจ้าดูน่าจะดีกว่า” ปลายนิ้วของเมฟิสโตสะกิดไปที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของนอร์ริน แต่ก่อนที่จะได้รุกล้ำไปมากกว่านั้น นอร์รินกลับปัดมือเขาออก

เมฟิสโตไม่ได้รู้สึกโกรธ กลับกันความเกรี้ยวกราดของนอร์รินกลับกระตุ้นความต้องการที่อยากจะฉุดกระชากความหยิ่งยโสและศักดิ์ศรีของนอร์รินให้ตกลงมาอยู่แทบเท้า

“เงื่อนไขของข้า ล้วนเป็นการตัดสินใจของข้า หากทำให้ข้าพอใจไม่ได้ นั่นก็เป็นปัญหาของเจ้า” เมฟิสโตรู้ดีถึงคุณค่าของการรอคอย องุ่นที่สุกงอมย่อมหอมหวานและกลายเป็นไวน์รสเลิศ คำพูดกระตุ้นเล็กๆน้อยๆพวกนี้ก็เป็นเหมือนการเติมเชื้อบ่มชั้นเยี่ยมลงไปเท่านั้น

หากสายตานอร์รินสามารถฆ่าคนได้ เมฟิสโตคงถูกฉีกกระชากเป็นชิ้นๆ แต่น่าเสียดายที่ทำไม่ได้ และทางเลือกของนอร์รินก็มีเพียงไม่กี่ทาง…

นิ้วสีเงินขยับก่อนจะสัมผัสก่อนจะกดแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางด้านหลังอย่างลังเล เมฟิสโตยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม นอร์รินใช้เวลาในการขยับขยายมันไม่นานนักก่อนจะถอนนิ้วออก ทิ้งไว้เพียงช่องทางที่กำลังกระตุกน้อยๆเหมือนปรารถนาสิ่งเติมเต็ม เสียงหอบเบาๆและใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีเล็กน้อยของนอร์รินทำให้เมฟิสโตไม่อาจละสายตา ส่วนล่างอึดอัดไปด้วยความต้องการที่จะแทรกตัวเข้าไปในช่องทางคับแน่นนั้นแล้วทำให้คนตรงหน้าต้องร้องครวญครางอยู่ใต้ร่าง

นอร์รินไม่ได้รับรู้ถึงความอึดอัดของเมฟิสโตแต่อย่างใด ร่างสีเงินยกตัวขึ้นก่อนจะค่อยๆขยับให้ช่องทางด้านหลังกลืนกินท่อนลำหนึ่งในสองของเมฟิสโตลงไป

“ฮึก” ช่องทางนั้นอุ่นร้อนต่างจากผิวกาย ทั้งยังตอดรัดจนเมฟิสโตแทบคลั่ง

นอร์รินขยับร่างอย่างเชื่องช้าพร้อมกับมองปฏิกิริยาของเมฟิสโตไปด้วย ช่องทางด้านหลังขมิบรัดถี่รัวด้วยความพอใจ

เมื่อถึงจุดนี้ เมฟิสโตก็ไม่อาจทนได้อีกต่อไป เขายันกายท่อนบนขึ้นเตรียมจะกดนอร์รินลงและจัดการให้สมกับความต้องการ แต่ว่านอร์รินกลับไม่ยอมให้เขาได้ทำเช่นนั้น อาศัยท่าทางที่ได้เปรียบ นอร์รินทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงบนท่อนล่างของเมฟิสโตไม่ให้ลุกขึ้น และควบคุมเกมด้วยจังหวะเดิม

เห็นท่าทางราวกับติดสัดของเมฟิสโตก็ทำให้นอร์รินพอใจ เขาขยับโยกกายขึ้นลงเพื่อปรนเปรอตัวเอง ปรากฏภาพอันยั่วยวนต่อหน้าเมฟิสโต เสียงครางหอบและเนื้อกระทบเนื้ออันหยาบโลนดังไปทั่วห้อง

ทุกครั้งที่ท่อนลำนั้นบดเบียดเข้าไปชนกับต่อมลูกหมาก นอร์รินก็จะครางเบาๆด้วยความรู้สึกดีและกดย้ำลงไปเรื่อยๆด้วยความกระสัน จังหวะถูกเร่งขึ้นเรื่อยๆอย่างไม่ตั้งใจจนกระทั่งนอร์รินทนไม่ไหว เขาครางเบาๆและปลดปล่อยออกมา ช่องทางหลังที่กระตุกถี่รัวทำให้เมฟิสโตเองก็ไม่อาจทนได้อีก อาศัยจังหวะที่นอร์รินกำลังจมอยู่กับความสุขของจุดสุดยอดพลิกตัวกลับมาเป็นฝ่ายควบคุม ก่อนจะสอดใส่เข้าไปแรงๆและปลดปล่อยไปพร้อมกัน

ท่ามกลางเสียงหอบหายใจของทั้งคู่ เมฟิสโตค่อยๆถอนกายออกช้าๆ มองช่องทางที่บวมแดงน้อยๆขับน้ำเชื้อสีขาวขุ่นออกมาอย่างลามก นิ้วของเมฟิสโตปาดไปที่บริเวณนั้นก่อนจะสอดเข้าไปด้านใน

“ดะ..เดี๋ยวก่อน!” นอร์รินที่ยังหมดแรงหันมาประท้วง

“เจ้าเพิ่งปรนเปรอข้าไปแค่ ‘ครึ่งเดียว’ เท่านั้นเอง จะทำให้ข้าพอใจได้อย่างไร?” คำตอบของเมฟิสโตทำให้นอร์รินชะงัก เขาลืมไปแล้วว่าเมฟิสโตมีถึงสองอัน…

“แต่ว่า..”

“ถ้าหากจะให้ข้าทำคราวหลัง เช่นนั้นก็ต้องบอกว่าครั้งนี้ข้าไม่นับ” เมฟิสโตตอบกลับเสียงเรียบจนนอร์รินหมดทางแย้ง ร่างสีเงินมองเขาอย่างไม่พอใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรอีกเพียงแค่หันไปซบหน้าลงกับหมอน ไม่มองเขา

เมฟิสโตยิ้ม

จวบจนรุ่งสางของวันถัดไป นอร์รินที่หมดแรงหลับไปบนเตียงนานแล้ว เมฟิสโตที่เพิ่งเสร็จกิจนอนกอดร่างนั้นไว้แนบอก ดวงตาสีทองมองร่างตรงหน้าอย่างพอใจ

‘ข้าจะไม่ปล่อยเจ้าไปไหนอีก..’

เขาบอกกับนอร์รินว่าจะปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไป แต่ไม่ได้บอกจะปลดคำสาปให้นี่ จริงไหม?


End file.
